ABSTRACT Background: African Americans suffer from a disproportionate burden of obesity and obesity-related chronic diseases such as Type II diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and cancer. An important community resource and potential driver of obesity prevention and reduction for African Americans are African American churches. Obesity prevention and weight loss programs in African American churches have produced positive, albeit weak effects. This may be due, in part, to not maximizing peer support as part of their programs. Peer dyadic support, a form of social support, is linked to improvements in weight loss. Instead of or in addition to program administrators, lay leaders or outside experts, peer support dyads rely on program participants themselves to provide mutual support to achieve personal health goals. This study will test the feasibility of [16-18] using peer support dyads to augment an existing obesity prevention program (Faithful Families) targeting African American churches. Methods: A mixed method study design involving BMI and weight measurements, structured surveys, self- report logs, and semi structured interviews will be used to explore the feasibility of using peer support dyads during an 18 week obesity prevention and healthy weight promotion program. The specific aims are? Aim 1 (Primary). Assess feasibility, via survey and interview data, of a dyad support intervention to promote FVI, PA, and healthy weight. Feasibility outcomes include: 1) participant recruitment and retention[25,31,32]; 2) participant perceptions of feasibility and acceptability of the dyad support intervention[22,32] (e.g. satisfaction with program, ease and frequency of communication and interactions with partner, ability to use logs to track FVI, and PA); and 3) health educators' perceptions of feasibility and acceptability of the dyad support intervention[23,33] (i.e., barriers and facilitators of augmenting FF with a dyadic support component). Aim 2 (Secondary). Assess and describe 1) strategies peer support dyads use to pursue and attain health goals using semi-structured interviews,[34] guided by the Transactive Goal Dynamics Model (TGDM); and 2) goal attainment outcomes of participants and dyads (i.e. changes in FVI, PA, BMI, and weight pre and post- intervention; dyad outcomes compared to outcomes data from past participants of Faithful Families programs). Significance: Combatting overweight and obesity among African-Americans is a public health priority. To this end, the African American church is a viable and accepted community institution to address obesity-related health disparities among African Americans. However, dyadic peer support has not been used in church healthy weight promotion programs. This study begins to examine how to best to utilize limited church resources by assessing the feasibility of using peer dyadic support to augment an existing community based obesity prevention program.